Diddy Kong Racing
Back to: List of N64 Games '' '''Diddy Kong Racing' is a 1997 racing game for the Nintendo 64 developed by Rareware . 800,000 copies were ordered in the two weeks before Christmas 1997, making it the fastest selling video game at the time, according to the Guinness Book of World Records. It is the first game to spin off from the Donkey Kong Country series. An enhanced remake for the Nintendo DS titled Diddy Kong Racing DS was released on February 5, 2007. It currently stands as the Nintendo 64's sixth-most best-selling game. A racing game like Mario Kart 64, Diddy Kong Racing also has a distinctive adventure mode. Some of the playable characters would later appear in their own franchise titles. The game was partially intended to introduce these future franchise characters so that gamers would recognise them when these games were released. In Diddy Kong Racing, a player can choose to drive a car, hovercraft, or airplane, though a certain level may require that the player picks one of these. Originally, two sequels to DKR were planned; Diddy Kong Pilot and Donkey Kong Racing. Diddy Kong Pilot eventually became Banjo-Pilot, a game based on Rare's Banjo-Kazooie. Donkey Kong Racing was cancelled due to Rare's departure from Nintendo to Microsoft. Diddy Kong Racing was remade for the Nintendo DS as Diddy Kong Racing DS. The DS version uses the stylus for control purposes only in certain instances, such as the start of the race where the stylus can be used to attain a boost. Classic gamepad controls are employed for the majority of the game. A Donkey Kong themed racing game was eventually released, however, in the form of Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Game Variants NUS-NDYP-EUR The European version of Diddy Kong Racing. The cartridge itself is grey and features Diddy Kong in a Plane and the gametitle with a landscape background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal and the Rareware logo. NDYP-EUR.png N64-DiddyKongRacing-EUR.jpg NUS-NDYP-AUS The Australian version of Diddy Kong Racing. The cartridge itself is grey and features Diddy Kong in a Plane and the gametitle with a landscape background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal and the Rareware logo. NUS-NDYP-AUS-1 The Players Choice Million Seller version of Diddy Kong Racing. The cartridge itself is grey and features Diddy Kong in a Plane and the gametitle with a landscape background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal, Rareware logo and the Players Choice Million Seller seal. NUS-NDYE-USA The American version of Diddy Kong Racing. The cartridge itself is grey and features Diddy Kong in a Plane and the gametitle with a landscape background. The label shows the Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal, Rareware logo and ESRB Rating: K - A (Kids to Adults). NDYE-USA.png N64-DiddyKongRacing-USA.jpg NUS-NDYE-USA-1 The Players Choice Million Seller version of Diddy Kong Racing. The cartridge itself is grey and features Diddy Kong in a Plane and the gametitle with a landscape background. The label shows the Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal, Rareware logo, ESRB Rating: K - A (Kids to Adults) and the Players Choice Million Seller seal. DIS-NUS-NDYE-USA The Not For Resale version of Diddy Kong Racing. The cartridge itself is grey and features Diddy Kong in a Plane and the gametitle with a landscape background. The label shows the Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal, Rareware logo, ESRB Rating: K - A (Kids to Adults) and a Red box with the text "Not For Resale". N64-DiddyKongRacing-USA-NotForResale.jpg NUS-NDYJ-JPN The Japanese version of Diddy Kong Racing. The cartridge itself is grey and features Diddy Kong in a boat and the gametitle in japanese with a white background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo and the Rareware logo. N64-DiddyKongRacing-JPN.jpg N64-DiddyKongRacing-JPN-Box.jpg N64-DiddyKongRacing-JPN-Manual.jpg NUS-NDYE-KOR The Korean version of Diddy Kong Racing. The cartridge itself is grey and features Diddy Kong in a Plane and the gametitle (korean subtitle) with a landscape background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal, Rareware logo and a Red box with the text "For Korea Only". N64-DiddyKongRacing-KOR.jpg NUS-????-BRA Information unknown. NUS-????-HKG Information unknown.